Lluvia en Suna no, por favor
by titxutemari
Summary: Una palabra "lluvia" y un fic formado por ella. La de extrañas situaciones que se pueden dar con la lluvia, ¿pero si es un paradiso desértico el que extrañamente se ve acosado por una lluvia de larga duración?


Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi, en cambio la trama y el fic son míos.

**Lluvia en Suna no, por favor**.

Colocando su abanico entreabierto por encima de su cabeza echó a correr a través de las calles de la ciudad. Maldita lluvia.

Si, lluvia, ahora el clima estaba tan alterado que hasta en el desierto estaba lloviendo. Eso era realmente molesto, sus pies estaban empapados y sucios por la arena que se había pegado a ella, y encima su cabello estaba chorreando.

Nada más salir del edificio del cual controlaba y administraba las misiones y los ninjas junto a sus hermanos, había comprendido por que varios ninjas expectantes habían salido afuera con el rostro marcado por la sorpresa.

Lluvia en Sunakagure, que cosa tan extraña, pero a su vez alegraba a las gentes de allí. ¿Es que acaso nadie tenía en cuenta la repercusión que tenían los campos de entrenamientos mojados? ¿O el mercado que diariamente se colocaba en Suna?

No, todos disfrutaban del ambiente menos ella.

Aquella lluvia era asquerosa, siempre le había encantado el agua y en Konoha le gustaba salir a fuera a mojarse para luego volver a su apartamento y darse un buen baño, pero es que la lluvia de Suna era muy diferente.

Hacía calor, y eso el agua no se lo llevaba. Se notaba la humedad de por sí que quedaría después y la tibia temperatura del agua no era nada agradable.

A ella le gustaba el agua fría en sus músculos, relajándolos totalmente después de su lucha diaria con la monotonía.

No le gustaba sentirse tan sucia con esa mezcla de arena en sus botas, o su ropa sudada pegándose a su cuerpo después de una amistosa batalla contra su querido hermano Kankuro.

Estaba a apenas unos metros de su casa y ya se preguntaba en cómo entrar manchando lo menos posible su apartamento, eso sí que sería complicado.

Frente a su puerta revolvió en su portakunais en busca de sus llaves, empezaba a perder la paciencia con su flequillo mojado y goteándole por la cara, obstaculizando su visión.

Harta dejó bruscamente el abanico clavado en la arena y mientras una mano se echaba el flequillo hacia atrás, la otra revolvía molesta en su bolsillo.

Mierda.

Con cuidado sacó su mano consciente de la punzada que sentía en un dedo, ya se había cortado con algún maldito kunai. ¿Todo por culpa de qué? De la maldita lluvia.

Sintiendo rabia y pensando que ese día no podía ir peor, volvió al ataque con su mano izquierda en el portakunais, mientras que ensanchaba el bolsillo con cuidado con la mano dañada para poder ver mejor.

Una vez conseguida la llave entró como un tornado en su apartamento, y tiró su abanico hacia un lado en la sala principal, para luego subir ella hacia arriba directa a su cuarto y a su baño.

Botiquín y ducha, o mejor un buen baño fresco, pero al fin y al cabo la temperatura fría a ella no le hacía bien.

**-¿Te… Temari?**

Desde el salón le llamaba el Nara. Ella hizo caso omiso a la duda de éste, que seguramente se preguntaría por que ese humor de perros. Continuó hacia el baño y allí se contempló nada más cerrar la puerta.

Embarrada, completamente sucia y espantosa.

Desde luego, odiaba la lluvia en su ciudad natal.

000

-………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………-

000

Shikamaru contempló hacia fuera la gran racha de lluvias que acontecía en el país del viento.

Si de por sí era malo el tener que mojarse para luego volver a bañarse, en Suna estando junto a Temari era peor.

Ella llevaba ya una semana furiosa y más problemática que nunca. Sin duda él mismo acabaría volviéndose loco si seguía escuchando los berrinches de su prometida durante una semana más.

Y al parecer eso era lo que ocurriría. Los más sabios decían que el tiempo se comportaba extraño pero aquello significaba algo bueno.

Bueno seguro, él no dormía sus preciadas horas por esa maldita lluvia y eso era algo bueno. ¡Ja!

Era un Nara, necesitaba descansar y permanecer en cama sus buenas 10 horas diarias, por no contar las que pasaba acostado en el campo, o en el caso de estar en Suna; acostado en un sofá de su apartamento.

Esa maldita lluvia le costaría parte de su sueldo de shinobi, sin duda el destino estaba en su contra y le iba hacer pasar mal sus días de "supuesta paz en Suna". Seguramente sería su madre, aquella mujer era testaruda a más no poder, y si era necesario hasta subiría a los cielos para exprimir aquella nubes en su cabeza.

Bastante era que el recordase diariamente que le había llevado en su vientre; según ella de modelo, durante 9 meses.

Malditas mujeres problemáticas, sin duda la genética Nara le obligaba a ser un sirviente del sexo opuesto.

Genes, seguro que sus anteriores generaciones también odiaban la lluvia como él.

Se giró dispuesto a coger alguna prenda con capucha para no mojarse el dichoso pelo largo que tenía.

Su estancia en la ciudad de "la tierra seca" en la que nunca llovía le estaba matando, sobretodo Temari que parecía que sólo sabía quejarse a él. Desde luego tenía bien merecido el apelativo de "problemática", y él el de "masoquista" por ser explotado por ella y encima quererla.

Notó frío en sus mejillas y comprendió que las finas manos que le acariciaron la cara eran las de ella.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-A trabajar, mujer problemática.**

**-¿Con esta lluvia? Ni se te ocurra.**

**-¿Entonces puedo marchar a la cama a dormir?**

**-****No me hagas reír, Shikamaru. Irás a la cama, pero no a dormir precisamente**-zanjado el tema, ella lo empujó suavemente hacia las escaleras.

Maldita lluvia, como su querida novia no trabajaba ni entrenaba cuando llovía, en otras actividades tenía que agotar su energía.

**FIN**

**Dedicado especialmente a mi querida NaraVillbs quien parece haber vuelto a las andadas por su amor al shikatema y a sus fans. También va dedicado a todos aquellos que lo leais y que espero que comenteis. ¡Os quiero!**

Título: Luvia en Suna no, por favor.  
Cantidad de palabras: 949  
Temática: Romance.  
One-shot:


End file.
